Aromat olibanum
by Advocatus Dei
Summary: Hannibal i miłość? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Na to pytanie musicie sami odpowiedzieć... Historia przedstawia związek, jakkolwiek by to nazwać, dr Hannibala Lectera oraz jego pacjentki. Pana Lectera znamy, bardziej lub mniej, i wiemy co może z czegoś takiego wyniknąć. Nie będzie cukru, gdyż lubimy ból i cierpienie ;) Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie trafi w czyjeś gusta. x)
1. Chapter 1

**Witajcie po długiej przerwie. Należą się Wam pewne wyjaśnienia odnośnie tej historii... Była przedstawiona zupełnie inaczej, ponieważ gdy publikowałam po raz pierwszy, a było to dość dawno, pisałam po prostu dla siebie. Jednak zaczęłam pisać dla kogoś kto nie zna tego fandomu i w związku z tym w mojej opowieści Hannibal Lecter pojawia się dopiero w rozdziale trzecim, a narracja będzie prowadzona z punktu pacjentki. Uznałam, że ta wersja jest o wiele lepsza od poprzedniej, postarałam się też poprawić błędy.  
Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :)**

**Pozdrawiam, AD. **

* * *

Zimny wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, tworząc wokół głowy puchową aureolę. Trzymała rękę w powietrzu, wyciągniętą za otwarte okno samochodu. Zza uchylonych powiek obserwowała leniwie swoją dłoń. Otwierała i zamykała palce, czując jak powietrze niby aksamitna grzywa rozpędzonego rumaka przelewało się między jej palcami. Przyjemnie było pozwolić uciec choć części ciała i umysłu od nagrzanego wnętrza pojazdu. Rozmyślania przerwał jej cichy śmiech kierowcy.

\- Uważaj, Księżniczko. Przeziębienie nie byłoby teraz dobrym pomysłem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i spojrzała na mężczyznę. Zawsze troszczył się o jej zdrowie. Taka była jego praca. Z westchnieniem wcisnęła przycisk zamykający okno.

Jechali główną autostradą na północnym wschodzie. Zawsze kiedy byli sami podczas podróży, rozmowy potrafiły ciągnąć się godzinami, jednak tym razem w powietrzu prawie namacalnie czuć było napięcie. Za szybami w zastraszającym tempie ginęły cienie drzew, oświetlone resztką zimowego słońca. Tak szybko jak kształty znikały sprzed jej oczu, tak coraz bardziej ogarniały ją wątpliwości. Druga przeprowadzka w tym roku. Siódma w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat.

\- Rozchmurz się, Księżniczko. To jeszcze nie koniec świata.

Rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie, lecz w odpowiedzi otrzymała przepraszający uśmiech.

Tylko Rey wiedział o tym, jak ciężko znosi wszystkie wymysły wuja. Był przyjacielem jej rodziców na długo przed tym jak przyszła na świat. Obiecał, że jeśli cokolwiek się im stanie, zaopiekuje się ich jedynym dzieckiem. Nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji. Nawet wtedy, gdy trzymał w ramionach czternastoletnią Rose. Małe, zapłakane i drżące dziecko, któremu w brutalny sposób oznajmiło się, że zostało same na świecie. Nie mógł jednak przewidzieć, że opieka nad dzieckiem spadnie na barki najmniej odpowiedniej na to miejsce osoby. Wuj Rose, Benedict Hamilton, był zawsze zbyt zajęty i pozwalały mu na to jego pieniądze. Tak więc Rey zatrudnił się jako osobisty kierowca Rose. Na nic innego pan Hamilton nie wyraził zgody. Na całe szczęście dziewczyna często podróżowała.  
Teraz Rose miała dziewiętnaście lat i po raz siódmy zmieniała miejsce zamieszkania, a on po raz siódmy wiózł ją do siódmej rezydencji wuja. Zwykle dziewczyna reagowała na to obojętnie, pozostając bierna pomysłom opiekuna. Tym razem mężczyzna wyraźnie wyczuwał niepokój.

\- Rey, daleko jeszcze?

\- Zaraz zjedziemy z autostrady. Parę kilometrów. – zerknął na nią przelotnie. – Jesteś zmęczona?

\- Nie. – odparła, lecz zdradziła się ziewając. – Spałam jakiś czas.

Przez chwilę jechali w ciszy.

\- Wiesz coś o tym domu?

\- Cóż… Na pewno jest duży. – zignorował dziewczynę, która prychnęła i przewróciła oczami. Nie musiał tego mówić. Każdy dom Hamiltona był ogromny. – Poza tym znajduje się na kompletnym odludziu, a to coś nowego jak na niego.

Tym razem Rey nie mógł zignorować wyraźnego drgnięcia Rose, która pod wpływem jego słów i wewnętrznego impulsu podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

\- Hej, Księżniczko. Wszystko gra?

Chciał na nią zerknąć, ale musiał skupić się na drodze. Przed nimi jakby spod ziemi wyrosła kolumna wielkich ciężarówek. Kątem oka widział jej skuloną na fotelu postać.

\- To nic, po prostu… Powiedział mi, że teraz zostanie ze mną w domu.

Rey ze zdziwienia zapomniał o tirach przed nimi.

\- Zostaje? To dziwne, o niczym mi nie wspominał. – mężczyzna wrócił wzrokiem na drogę i od razu musiał zrobić unik. Benedict Hamilton był znany z paru rzeczy. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze – miał pieniędzy jak lodu. Po drugie - nie sposób było zliczyć jego kobiet. Po trzecie – nie interesował się Rose i nigdy nie było go w domu. Posiadłości kupował z samej potrzeby posiadania luksusu, nie z chęci zamieszkania w ładnym miejscu. Nowością był dla Reya fakt, że postanawia gdziekolwiek zostać. – Mówił ci może dlaczego?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W takim razie czas pokaże. Przygotuj się, za niedługo będziemy.

Rey wrzucił migacz i zjechał na pas prowadzący do zjazdu z autostrady. Kiedy znaleźli się na mniejszej, lokalnej drodze, musiał jeszcze bardziej wytężyć uwagę. Na międzystanowej duży problem stanowiły ciężarówki, które pluły dookoła siebie śniegiem zmieszanym z błotem, ale przynajmniej te drogi były regularnie odśnieżane. Nie była to przyjemna zima dla kierowców. Posiadłość pana Hamiltona znajdowała się w dużym odosobnieniu i mężczyzna obawiał się o stan dróg do niej prowadzących. W najlepszym razie czeka ich nieodśnieżony kawałek drogi, ale Rey bał się gołoledzi. Co prawda wokół nich napadało bardzo dużo śniegu, jednak w Maryland jeśli chodzi o zimę wszystko jest możliwe. Obok niego Rose uparcie milczała, nie odpowiadając na jego próby nawiązania rozmowy. Zapadł ciemny i zimny wieczór, więc zmuszony był do jazdy na długich światłach. Całe szczęście, że pan Hamilton nie szczędzi wydatków na swoje pojazdy. Bez napędu na cztery nie poradziliby sobie w tych warunkach. Jednak Range Rover wspomagany łańcuchami radził sobie świetnie.

Po kilkunastu minutach przedzierania się przez zaspy GPS wreszcie wskazał cel ich podróży. Duży, oświetlony reflektorami gmach w starym stylu wyłonił się majestatycznie wśród drzew. Ostry gotycki łuk prowadził na dziedziniec, teraz otoczony skorupami drzew. Pośrodku stała fontanna z ciemnego kamienia. Z dziobu sporego łabędzia zwisały sople lodu, a jego kamienne, zimne oczy odbijały światła samochodu.

Rey zatrzymał Range Rovera blisko wejścia, wpadając w lekki poślizg. Usłyszał, jak dziewczyna bierze głęboki oddech. W końcu odwrócił się zupełnie i spokojnie spojrzał na Rose.

\- Widzę, że coś cię męczy. Powiesz mi co się dzieje?

Reakcją Rose był głębszy i przyśpieszony oddech. Pochyliła głowę i zacisnęła pięści na kolanach.

\- Hej, Księżniczko, co się…

\- Nie, po prostu, on…

W tym momencie ciężkie drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza budynku rozwarły się. Wyszedł z nich niski mężczyzna opatulony w szale. Zapukał w szybę. Rey otworzył ją z trudem.

\- Panna Rose i pan Reynold?!

\- Owszem! – Rey zdołał przekrzyczeć wiatr. – Chodź Księżniczko, opowiesz mi wszystko później.

Wysiedli z samochodu. Dziewczyna od razu pobiegła do otwartych drzwi, co skończyło się upadkiem przed samym progiem. Klnąc pod nosem wstała i otrzepała spodnie. Śnieg rozpadał się na dobre, ledwo widziała mężczyzn, którzy wyciągali jej bagaż z samochodu. Uznając, że poradzą sobie bez niej, weszła do domu.  
O ile można nazwać ten budynek domem.  
Duży kwadratowy hol zdobiły trofea myśliwskie i obrazy przedstawiające sceny polowań. Naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych znajdowały się szerokie schody prowadzące na piętro. Rose weszła głębiej, zaciekawiona otoczeniem. Po prawej stronie widniał rząd zamkniętych drzwi, dość małych i w kolorze zbliżonym do ściany. Skierowała się ku lewym drzwiom, o wiele większym i wykonanym z innego gatunku drewna. Co najważniejsze, otwartych. Wydobywał się z nich migocący, miękki blask ognia i jego ciepło. Dziewczyna usłyszała też delikatne dźwięki fortepianu. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby wuj kiedykolwiek grał. Niepewnie ruszyła w stronę ognia, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele ma na sobie śniegu. Mimo tego ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi. Za nimi był największy salon jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Duże, sięgające sufitu okna wychodziły na zachód. Ciężkie zasłony skrywały białe od śniegu szyby. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdował się duży kominek z białego marmuru. Nad nim wisiała głowa jelenia z rozłożystym porożem. Tak jak w holu ściany pokrywała mieszanina trofeów i obrazów. Tu jednak przeważała mitologia. Starożytne oczy skryte w półmroku spoglądały na nią beznamiętnie. Pośrodku ustawione były sofy i fotele obite skórą oraz aksamitem. Rzeźby bezimiennych kobiet zdobiły przestrzeń pod oknami. Na samym końcu pomieszczenia, między śniegiem tłukącym w szyby a ogniem, stał fortepian. Wydobywające się z niego dźwięki budziły w dziewczynie uczucie tęsknoty, o której nie miała pojęcia. Zwabiona melodią podeszła bliżej. Benedict Hamilton siedział do niej bokiem, widziała zarys jego prawego profilu. Głowa mężczyzny poruszała się w rytm muzyki, a przez jego ciało przepływała energia pochodząca z instrumentu. Nie zauważył jej. Rose walczyła ze sobą, by nie uciec z pomieszczenia. Jak zawsze miał na sobie elegancką koszulę, jednak krawat i marynarka rozrzucone były na fotelu. Zupełnie zatracił się w muzyce, jego usta rozchyliły się lekko. Przechodząc do ostrzejszych tonów, czarne jak skrzydło kruka włosy opadły mu na policzek. Nagle przerwał w połowie dźwięku.

\- Dlaczego nie poszłaś do swojego pokoju?

W pierwszym momencie dziewczyna nie zrozumiała, że wuj zwraca się do niej. Pytanie odnosiło się do ich rytuału. On udawał, że dziewczyna nie istnieje, a ona starała się nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Nigdy się nie witali. Rose zawsze po przyjściu do domu szła do swoich pokoi, lub na zewnątrz, jeśli była taka możliwość. Żadnych pytań o miniony dzień. Żadnych uprzejmości. Sama zdziwiła się swoim zachowaniem.

\- Usłyszałam fortepian. Chciałam tylko…

\- Dobrze, że nie jesteś głucha. A teraz odejdź.

\- Ale ja…

\- Wyjdź.

Rose prawie wybiegła z pokoju, przy wyjściu wpadając na Reya.

\- Hej, Mała, nic ci nie jest? – jego zatroskane spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po łzach upokorzenia spływających po jej twarzy. – Twoje rzeczy już są na górze. Co się stało?

Dziewczyna on razu się opanowała. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na dezorientację. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nic się nie stało. Jestem po prostu zmęczona. – dla autentyczności swoich słów wyprodukowała ziewnięcie, nie do końca udawane. – Gdzie jest mój pokój?

\- Raczej pokoje… Ten dom jest ogromny. Po schodach i w prawo. Ostatnie drzwi.

\- Dziękuję. Dobranoc, Rey. – dziewczyna odeszła bez względnych tłumaczeń. Mężczyzna stał przez chwilę w holu i patrzył się na nią, dopóki pan Hamilton nie wezwał go do siebie.

Rose powoli weszła po schodach. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. W pewnym momencie musiała podtrzymać się poręczy by nie upaść. W drodze do pokoju uznała, że lepiej nie ryzykować kąpieli. Lepiej, by w łazience znajdował się prysznic. Zgodnie z wskazówkami Reya poszła na sam koniec długiego korytarza. Wszystko w tym domu było takie ogromne i stare, że miała podejrzenia jak wyglądać będzie pokój sypialny. Ale nic nie przygotowało ją na widok tego, co zastała gdy weszła do środka.

Machinalnie jej spojrzenie najpierw powędrowało do okien. Podeszła do nich w półmroku spowijającym pokój. Przeszklone drzwi wychodziły na średni balkon, z którego zapewne rozpościerał się wspaniały widok, jednak dziewczyna zobaczyła tylko ciemność i śnieg. Wróciła do drzwi w poszukiwaniu kontaktu. Gdy go wymacała i nacisnęła, jej oczom ukazał się duży pokój w iście gotyckim stylu. Łoże stało bokiem do okien. Było czarne. Baldachim z ciężkiego, czarnego materiału ginął w mroku sufitu. Narzuta była koloru bardzo ciemnego kasztanu, który skrywał ciemnozieloną pościel. Rose usiadła na łóżku. Materac poddał się jej ciężarowi. Zanurzyła się w miękkości pachnącej lawendą. Nie mogła jednak zasnąć, dopóki nie zrobi ze sobą porządku. Ponownie usiadła na łóżku i zrzuciła ciężki buty wraz ze skarpetami ze stóp. W dalszej części pokoju stała sofa i stolik, a także większy stół i krzesła. Najwidoczniej będzie tu jadała. Jak zwykle w swoim pokoju. Za stołem zobaczyła dwoje drzwi. Pomyślała, że któreś z nich powinny prowadzić do łazienki. Wybrała prawe, po czym weszła do pomieszczenia.

Panowała tu nieprzenikniona ciemność, chociaż zapach unoszący się w powietrzu zdradził funkcję pomieszczenia. Jej nagie stopy rozpoznały kształt i chłód kafelek. Włączyła światło. Łazienka miała kształt półkola. Dwie ściany naprzeciw siebie pełniły funkcję lustra. Po lewej stronie stała staromodna umywalka, zaś bidet i sedes schowane były za wnęką. Jednak nie było mowy o prysznicu. prawie całą powierzchnię naprzeciw drzwi zajmował kamienny basen, już napełniony wodą. Jej miłość do wody przeważyła nad wcześniejszymi postanowieniami, zmęczona dziewczyna w pośpiechu zdjęła z siebie ubranie, po czym weszła do letniej wody, która również pachniała lawendą. Basen okazał się głębszy i większy niż myślała. Kiedy stała, woda sięgała jej piersi. Zanurzyła się więc cała i przepłynęła pod wodą na drugi koniec basenu. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że cały sufit pokrywa mozaika z malutkich kolorowych kafelek, które akurat nad basenem układały się w powabny kształt syreny. Rose była zbyt zmęczona, by pozwolić sobie na długą kąpiel. Umywszy się, wyszła z wody. Po wykonaniu większości niezbędnych wieczorem toaletowych czynności, dziewczyna weszła do pokoju owinięta w ręcznik.

W pomieszczeniu było zadziwiająco ciepło. Zdjęła więc z siebie ręcznik i przeszła nago przez pokój. Przyjrzała się bliżej meblom. Po lewej stronie łóżka stał hebanowy stolik. Na nim leżała pergaminowa koperta. Rose wzięła ją do rąk, domyślając się od kogo owe znalezisko pochodzi i co jest w nim zawarte. Jednak z duszą na ramieniu rozerwała pergamin.

_Droga Rose, nie będąc w stanie przekazać Ci tego osobiście, pozwoliłem sobie napisać krótką notatkę. _

_Możesz swobodnie poruszać się po całej posiadłości, chociaż szczegóły tego omówimy później. _

_O posiłki się nie martw, będą podawane do Twojego pokoju._

_W razie jakiegokolwiek problemu zawiadom pana__Reynolda. _

_B.H._

Rose była w szoku. Jej wuj nigdy, przenigdy do niej nie napisał. Przesunęła opuszkami palców po delikatnych śladach stalówki. Zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać o co  
w tym wszystkim chodzi. Przecież na dole zachował się wobec niej podle. Co tak bardzo zmieniło jego nastawienie? Nie była w stanie tego stwierdzić. Zmęczenie okazało się silniejsze. Gdy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, odpłynęła w niespokojny sen.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Pierwsze promienie słońca przebiły się przez szkło, rzucając delikatny cień na twarz młodej kobiety. Wędrowały po lekko otwartych, pełnych ustach, przecinały wydatne kości policzkowe. Powoli, jakby nie chcąc jeszcze przerywać spokojnego snu, zbliżały się do zamkniętych powiek. Jednak Rose obudziła się, nim światło do nich dotarło. Miała wrażenie, że leży na lawendowym polu, było jej ciepło i miękko. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała gdzie  
się znajduje. Otworzyła oczy i jej spojrzenie błądziło po ciężkim baldachimie. Jednak ciekawość okazała się silniejsza. Dziewczyna powoli uniosła się na łokciach i usiadła  
na łóżku. Mogła teraz spojrzeć na swój pokój, który tonął w ciężkich smugach światła ledwo przepuszczanych przez zasłony. Zaplanowany był na planie prostokąta, a jego okna wychodziły na północny wschód. Z tego co zauważyła, cały dom powstał w stylu wiktoriańskim, czasem wpadającym w gotyk. Wszystko skomponowane było z ogromną dbałością o szczegóły.

Rose nie widziała do tej pory żadnego zegara, ale pozycja słońca podpowiadała jej,  
że zbliża się południe. Wstała, po czym skierowała swoje kroki do drzwi obok wejścia  
do łazienki, których wczoraj nie zdążyła zbadać. Uznała, że to garderoba. 

Kiedy przechodziła przez pokój, jej ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Całe wczorajsze ciepło gdzieś wyparowało. Weszła do pomieszczenia i zamarła.

\- To chyba jakieś żarty… - dziewczyna w lekkim szoku spoglądała dookoła. Cała garderoba wypełniona była ubraniami. Bynajmniej nie zwykłymi. Na wysokich stelażach wisiały długie suknie, pełne falban i koronek, większość z obcisłymi gorsetami. Rose weszła głębiej  
i spróbowała poszukać czegoś normalniejszego. Niczego takiego nie znalazła. Wisiały  
tu tylko suknie i dodatki do nich. Zaczynała podejrzewać kto za tym stoi. Niewzruszona ubrała te same ubrania, w których odbyła wczoraj długą podróż. Gdy tylko skończyła  
się ubierać, do pokoju weszła dziewczyna, tylko trochę od niej starsza. Nie podnosząc wzroku położyła tacę ze śniadaniem na stole jadalnym, po czym od razu skierowała się do wyjścia.  
Rose zatrzymała ją.

\- Czy masz jakieś wiadomości od mojego wuja? – zapytała.

\- Miałam przekazać ci je później, panienko. Jak tylko zjesz, zejdź do salonu, pan będzie  
cię oczekiwał. - spojrzała na strój dziewczyny. – Och, dlaczego się nie przebrałaś? Nie byłaś  
w garderobie?

Rose popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Przecież tam są same suknie wieczorowe. Nie mogę ich ubrać w normalny dzień...

\- Nie, pomyliłaś się. Musisz się przebrać. Takie panują tu zasady. Wybacz mi teraz. – mówiąc to wyszła z pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna stała w tym samym miejscu, myśląc intensywnie.  
To robi się coraz bardziej dziwne. Poczuła jednak burczenie w brzuchu, co skutecznie odwiodło ją od dalszych rozmyślań.

Śniadanie nie było wielkie, ale bardzo smaczne. Na zapewne srebrnej zastawie leżały chrupiące naleśniki polane syropem klonowym, miseczki z owocami leśnymi, różne maślane bułeczki i rogaliki. Obok stały wysokie szklanki z mlekiem i sokiem pomarańczowym.  
Kiedy zaspokoiła swój głód i ponownie odwiedziła łazienkę, znów weszła do garderoby.  
Nie mając wyjścia, spróbowała wybrać najmniej wystawną z sukien. Mimo tego,  
gdy przeglądała się w lustrze, nie mogła odeprzeć wrażenia, że jej wygląd nie jest odpowiedni na codzienne zajęcia. Przynajmniej ta z niewielu nie miała gorsetu. Wuj nigdy nie miał odpowiednich pomysłów.

Schodząc po schodach, nie mogła odwrócić wzroku od zwierząt na ścianach.  
Kiedy patrzyła na szklane oczy odbijające martwe światło, coś ściskało ją w środku.  
Dochodząc do drzwi salonu nie usłyszała muzyki. Kiedy weszła do środka, wuja  
w pomieszczeniu nie było. Jednak stukanie obcasów musiało ją zdradzić. Nie zauważyła wczoraj, że do salonu przylega mniejszy pokój. Teraz wyłonił się z niego Rey.

\- Dzień dobry, Księżniczko. – powiedział podchodząc i uważnie się jej przyglądając. – Wyglądasz… inaczej. Zmiana garderoby? – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Nie mają w tym domu normalnych ubrań?

\- Cóż, jaki dwór takie obyczaje, nie marudź. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mam nadzieję,  
że dobrze spałaś, czekają cię zadania.

Rose z mieszanymi uczuciami weszła za Reyem do gabinetu wuja. Ten siedział zapracowany przy biurku, sprawdzając coś w dokumentach. Słysząc ich podniósł wzrok, ślizgając spojrzenie po ciele dziewczyny, która poczuła się bardzo nieswojo. Suknia mimo braku gorsetu była przylegająca, a jej dekolt na pewno nie był niewinny. Poruszyła  
się niespokojnie, dziękując w duchu za obecność Reya.

\- Dobrze spałaś?

\- Tak, dziękuję.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę.

\- Reynold, zostaw nas samych.

Rose była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, co dziwne to samo wyczuwała u Reya.  
Ten, próbując uspokoić dziewczynę uśmiechnął się do niej wychodząc. Na niewiele  
to się zdało. Nie mając nic do powiedzenia wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

Wuj zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Zanim tu przyjechałem, a byłem tu już jakiś czas przed tobą, zadzwonił do mnie twój psychiatra z Los Angeles. Powiedział, że musisz kontynuować terapię, inaczej wystąpią znaczne problemy.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego niedowierzając. Jej ostatni psychiatra okazał  
się draniem, który widział tylko pieniądze wuja, czasami jednak miał przebłyski zdolności psychiatrycznych. Wuj mu najwyraźniej wierzył.

\- Tak więc ustaliłem, że będziesz tu kontynuować sesje terapeutyczne. – zarejestrował  
jej lekko rozchylone wargi i otwarte ze zdziwienia oczy. – Psychiatra z którym jesteś umówiona posiada światową sławę i klasę, ma również nienaganne opinie. Pójdziesz  
na wizytę.

\- Nie minął dzień od mojego przyjazdu, dlaczego już…

\- Dla twojego dobra. Wizytę umówioną masz na szóstą. Nie spóźnij się, pamiętaj o tym mimo tego, że ten twój Reynold cię wozi.

\- Dobrze, wuju.

\- Cieszy mnie twój brak oporu. Robisz postępy. – jego uśmiech wywołał u dziewczyny dreszcze.  
– Możesz odejść.

Rose jak najszybciej wyszła z gabinetu. W holu czekał na nią Rey.

\- Powiedział ci?

\- O dzisiejszej wycieczce? Daruj sobie. – odwróciła się, by wejść na schody.

\- Księżniczko, zaczekaj… - złapał ją za ramię. Rose skrzywiła się, próbując wyrwać rękę. – Dla mnie to też nie jest łatwe, naprawdę.

\- Puść…

\- Ale skoro to ma ci pomóc, to nie mamy wyjścia.

\- Rey! Puść mnie!

Kiedy tylko spojrzał na jej twarz, od razu uwolnił jej rękę. Dziewczyna pobiegła ile sił w nogach do swojego pokoju. Wyraz jej oczu przeraził go. Były jak ślepia dzikiego zwierzęcia zapędzonego przez myśliwego w ślepy zaułek, z psami rzucającymi się do gardła. Od jakiegoś czasu Rose stanowiła dla niego zagadkę. Zachowywała się dziwnie, próbowała unikać kontaktu. Nie wiedział o co jej chodzi i coraz gorzej się z tym czuł.  
Wiedział, że pan Hamilton ma z tym jakiś związek, ale nie mógł odkryć jaki.

Rose leżała skulona na łóżku, odcinając się od świata. Myślami wybiegała daleko poza ściany pokoju, jednak nie mogła się uspokoić. Oczy wuja prześladowały ją mimo zaciśniętych powiek. Nosiła w sobie sekret, który nie miał prawa ujrzeć światła dziennego. Sekret,  
który kosztowałby ją zbyt wiele. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej ją dusił, zaciskając  
się powoli na gardle.  
Chociaż minął czas, dziewczyna nie zapomniała, a raczej nie potrafiła zapomnieć.  
Cały czas czuła jego ręce na swoim ciele. Miejsca w których ich ciała się zetknęły, paliły ją. Myślała o sobie z obrzydzeniem, chociaż była świadoma, że nie ona zawiniła. Wuj ją zbrukał. Potraktował ją jak przedmiot, jak zwykłą dziwkę. Odebrał jej jedyną rzecz, jaką mogła komuś podarować z miłości. Wziął ją siłą, zrobił swoje, a później zostawił, pustą jak kokon,  
z którego ktoś wydarł nieprzygotowanego do lotu motyla. Nie skończyło się na jednym. Sprowadzał ją do swoich pokoi zawsze wtedy, gdy nie miała już siły się bronić. Musiała  
być uległa. Wuj złamał ją, łamiąc kawałek po kawałku jej ciało, a później ducha.  
Prawdziwa Rose uciekła daleko, gdzie palce mężczyzny nie zdołały sięgnąć.  
Wiedziała jednak, że zostanie dzisiaj wystawiona na poważną próbę. Nie znała  
tego psychiatry. Nazwisko było dla niej zupełnie obce i nie wiedziała, w co się pakuje.  
Dziewczynie nie pozostało nic innego, jak czekać. Rey po nią przyjdzie gdy nadejdzie czas. Nie zdążyła zarejestrować momentu, w którym zasnęła.

Kiedy usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi, obudziła się. Miała wrażenie, że spała zaledwie chwilę.

\- Rey, już czas?

\- Niestety, Rey pojechał do miasta. Wróci za parę godzin. – wuj stał w drzwiach, opierając rękę na framudze. Rose momentalnie zerwała się z łóżka i stanęła w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia, byle dalej od niego. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się nisko. Powolnym krokiem przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Wyraźnie słyszał oddech dziewczyny.

\- Ale nie martw się. Pomyślałem sobie, że dawno się nie modliłaś. Przyszedłem naprawić twój wielki błąd.

\- Nie, proszę…

\- Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna, że tak o ciebie dbam. Nie każda rodzina odprawia wspólne modły. Chodź, uklęknij przy mnie.

Rose widziała przed sobą diabła. Siedział na jej łóżku, rozpinając marynarkę i zdejmując krawat. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie może się opierać, bo skończy o wiele gorzej. Wiedziała o tym, ale w chwili, gdy usłyszała dźwięk rozsuwanego rozporka, miała ochotę umrzeć.

\- Chodź tu wreszcie. Bóg nie będzie czekał.

Dziewczyna podeszła do wuja, potykając się po drodze o własne nogi. Czuła odurzający zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Zawartość żołądka podeszłą jej do gardła, gdy zobaczyła,  
że mężczyzna zaczął się przygotowywać. Obserwowała miarowe ruchy jego dłoni, w głowie mając tak ogromną pustkę, że mogłaby po prostu nie istnieć.

\- Klękaj.

Rose opadła na kolana, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. On też drżał, co doprowadzało ją do paniki.

\- A teraz wybierz swoją ulubioną modlitwę i głośno powiedz Amen.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i przywołała wspomnienie matki. Pamiętała, jak razem chodziły do kościoła. Były katoliczkami, stanowiąc mniejszość w Chrześcijańskiej wspólnocie Ameryki.

\- Święty Michale Archaniele broń nas w walce. Przeciw niegodziwości i zasadzkom złego ducha bądź nam obroną. Niech, niech go Bóg pogromi, pokornie prosimy. A Ty, Książe wojska niebieskiego, szatana i inne duchy złe, które na zgubę dusz krążą po świecie,  
mocą Bożą s-strąć do piekła.

Widziała wyczekujące oczy mężczyzny, które pokryły się szklistą powłoką pożądania.

\- Amen.

Świat przestał się liczyć.


	3. Chapter 3

Spóźniała się. Wizyta miała odbyć się o szóstej, jednak było już pół do siódmej, a dziewczyny nadal nie było. Hannibal Lecter nie przejmował się tym zbytnio.  
Często spotykał niepunktualnych pacjentów. Akurat dzisiaj można było winić za to pogodę – Baltimore nawiedzała jedna z największych śnieżyc w historii.  
Drogi są nieprzejezdne, więc zatory na drodze były nieuniknione. To będzie pierwsza wizyta dziewczyny, o ile dojdzie do skutku, i nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Kolejna schizofrenia, depresja, próba samobójcza, obsesja – nie mógł tego przewidzieć. Dawno nie miał żadnego ciekawego przypadku, żadnego wyzwania…  
Nudziło go to. Jednym ratunkiem od wpadnięcia w rutynę były jego sesje z Willem Grahamem. Obserwowanie, jak powoli wyniszcza sam siebie było… fascynujące.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez ciche skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Usłyszał miękkie kroki, bez wątpienia kobiece. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do małej poczekalni i otworzył je, zanim zdążyła to zrobić. Dziewczyna zamarła z uniesioną dłonią. Pierwsze co zauważył to szeroko otwarte ciemne oczy, mocno podkrążone, lekko uchylone usta, zaczerwienione od mrozu policzki i burzę ciemnych, sterczących we wszystkie strony spod czapki włosów.  
Była niska, sięgała mu zaledwie do piersi. Mogła mieć dwadzieścia lat, nie więcej. Wyglądała nawet na młodszą.

\- Zapraszam. – odezwał się pierwszy i wskazał łagodnym ruchem dłoni w stronę gabinetu. Skinęła głową bez słowa i weszła do środka. Cały czas ją obserwował. Zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków, po czym zatrzymała się na środku. Zauważył, że jej wzrok od razu powędrował w stronę pokaźnego księgozbioru, sprawiała nawet wrażenie, jakby chciała do niego podejść, jednak opamiętała się w porę. Czekał.

\- Przepraszam, że się spóźniłam, ale… - dziewczyna zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Hannibal spodziewał się, że zacznie mówić o problemach na drodze, jednak ona tylko zwiesiła głowę. Unikała jego wzroku.

\- Rozumiem. Dawno tak nie padało. Proszę usiąść. - wskazał na dwa fotele stojące na środku pomieszczenia. Miał wrażenie, jakby chciała dalej się tłumaczyć, jednak zrezygnowała. –Właśnie byłem w trakcie przygotowywania herbaty, napije się pani ze mną? Na zewnątrz jest dość zimno.

Tak jak się spodziewał, pokręciła przecząco głową mimo wyraźnego drżenia, strącając przy tym grudki śniegu z czapki i włosów.

\- Dobrze więc… - podszedł do niej z chęcią odebrania i powieszenia jej płaszcza, lecz ona się cofnęła. Hannibal zauważył to tylko dzięki swojej profesji. Dziewczyna cofnęła się duchem. To był ledwo zauważalny ruch oczu, właściwie źrenic, połączony ze delikatnym skurczeniem ramion, zaciśnięciem pięści i ust, niedostrzegalnie głębszym wdechem. Znał to zachowanie. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy po paru sekundach jej twarz zupełnie się wygładziła, postawa pozornie odprężyła a usta zdołały wyprodukować coś na kształt przepraszającego, nieśmiałego uśmiechu. – Czy mogę prosić o pani płaszcz?

Kiedy wisiał na wieszaku, a jego właścicielka siedziała w fotelu, gospodarz zajął się parzeniem herbaty. Zignorował to, że odmówiła. Widział przecież jak się trzęsie z zimna.

Domyślał się, na czym polegał jej największy problem, ale po tak krótkim spotkaniu nie był w stanie tego do końca stwierdzić. Na pewno to było coś poważnego, chociaż ona sama mu tego z pewnością nie powie. Miał czas, jeszcze nie jedna sesja przed nimi.

Chyba, że szybko się nią znudzi.

Wrócił do niej z dwoma parującymi filiżankami. Dziewczyna miała na sobie przylegający czarny golf, który bardzo podkreślał jej bladość i to, że była bardzo szczupła. Za chuda jak na jego gust. Potwierdzały to równie obcisłe spodnie. Podał jej filiżankę.

\- Rosenthale… – powiedziała jakby do siebie, gdy tylko wzięła ją do ręki. Zapewne gdyby Hannibal nie był Hannibalem, okazałby oznaki zdumienia. Ale nim był, więc tylko wygiął kącik ust.

\- Tak. Biała…

\- …Maria. Wiem. – dokończyła. Tym razem jej uśmiech był prawdziwy i miał w sobie coś z poczucia triumfu.

\- Zaskakujące… Młoda amerykanka wie coś o zastawie stołowej starej Europy. Pani zdrowie. – wzniósł swoją filiżankę, po czym upił trochę herbaty.

\- Dziękuję. Nie wiem jak pan może pić wrzątek. – powiedziała. Mężczyzna westchnął w duchu.  
Ta rozmowa nie była tak nieprzyjemna jak spodziewał się na początku, jednak musiał to taktownie i w porę przerwać.Ta dziewczyna przyszła tu na leczenie lub poradę, możliwie jedno i drugie, jakkolwiek miałyby wyglądać.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia i gustu. Panno…?

\- Rose Moore.

\- Panno Moore. Co panią do mnie sprowadza? – oboje wiedzieli, że ta forma grzecznościowa jest zbędna, ponieważ równie dobrze mogła być jego córką, jednak na tą chwilę obojgu to odpowiadało. Dziewczyna była lekko zakłopotana.

\- Ja…Przepraszam, jak to zabrzmi, ale… Ja nie przyszłam tu z własnej woli, na pewno nie do końca. To znaczy, ja…

-Spokojnie. Mogłaby pani zacząć od początku? – Hannibala zawsze bawiło takie zachowanie. Mógł na palcach jednej ręki wymienić pacjentów, którzy od razu przechodzili do konkretów. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał. Zwykle ludzie dopiero po paru- parunastu wizytach wyjawiali mu swe prawdziwe problemy. On nigdy na nich nie naciskał, miał ku temu swoje powody. Spotkania z nim nie należały do tanich. Miał zbyt wygórowane podniebienie by sobie na to pozwolić. Poza tym wiedział, że taka jest po prostu ludzka natura.  
Przeważnie podczas przeciętnych i wyjątkowo nudnych wizyt zamykał się w swoim umyśle, zostawiając tylko uchylone wrota jego Pałacu, by móc odpowiadać na pytania czy prowadzić rozmowę. Przechadzał się wtedy podczas dzieł sztuki, słuchając pięknej muzyki zamiast czczej gadaniny. Ale coś podpowiadało mu, że Rose Moore wyłamie się z jego schematów. Nie wiedział, co stanowiło podstawę tych przypuszczeń.  
Po prostu to wyczuwał.

Nawet nie pachniała tak jak inni. Nie używała perfum. Wyczuwał jedynie delikatny zapach dezodorantu. Ta jedyna sztuczna woń mieszała się z jej potem, który był zadziwiająco czysty, praktycznie pozbawiony zapachu. Lecz to co zwróciło jego uwagę było… głębiej. Coś, co było intensywne, głębokie, w pewnym sensie pierwotne, gorące mimo naturalnie niskiej temperatury jej ciała i dzikie. Nie potrafił tego nazwać, po raz pierwszy spotkał się z tego rodzaju zapachem. Poza tym szczególnym zapachem wyczuwał strach. Nie, nie strach. Jeśli poszukać bardziej, to znajdzie się przerażenie. I krew, niedawno zmytą w pośpiechu.  
Był na siebie zły, że tak bardzo go to zainteresowało, ale kiedy ona próbowała zebrać myśli, on pochylił się w jej stronę, sięgnięciem do stolika zamaskował głębszy wdech bliżej niej.  
To, co wyczuł bardzo go zdziwiło, jednocześnie zaniepokoiło, co znowu spowodowało jeszcze większą złość. On NIE MIAŁ PRAWA przejmować się zwykłą, nieznajomą dziewczyną. Jednak jej zachowanie oraz to, co wyczuł, skłoniło go do scharakteryzowania jej przypadku, nawet jeśli wydawałoby się to niemożliwe po paru zdaniowej rozmowie i pięciominutowej znajomości. Nawet jeśli był kim był, takie prymitywne zachowanie budziło w nim głębokie obrzydzenie i odrazę.  
Sam nigdy by się do czegoś takiego nie posunął.  
To godne niektórych gatunków brudnych zwierząt, chodź czasami ludzi również można zaliczyć do tej grupy.  
Tak jest w przypadku Rose Moore, chodź nie dotyczy to oczywiście jej samej.  
Dziewczyna ponownie przerwała jego rozmyślania, tym razem wreszcie zabierając głos.

\- To moi nauczyciele… Przekonali mojego wuja, że mam zbyt poważne problemy psychiczne, by móc uczęszczać na zajęcia. – słowa te wypowiadała z żalem i goryczą. –Twierdzą, że zaburzenia przeszkadzają mi w normalnym funkcjonowaniu, w nauce. Tylko że to nieprawda. Nie mam żadnych problemów, tym bardziej z nauką, nie rozumiem dlaczego to robią..

\- Uważam, że mogą mieć rację, ale…

\- Ja nie mam problemów, do cholery!

\- …ale na razie nie jestem w stanie tego stwierdzić. – patrzył na nią z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Chociaż nie dziwił się, że tak łatwo wybuchła. – Domyślam się, że nie mieszka pani z rodzicami ani partnerem?

\- Nie. – mruknęła. –Moi rodzice nie żyją. Uprzedzając pytanie, nie, nie pamiętam ich. Partnera nie posiadam.

\- W takim razie mieszka pani z wujem.- uważnie obserwował jej twarz. Nie pojawiło się tam nic, co mogłoby kogoś zaniepokoić, poza nienaturalną zmarszczką na czole. Zacisnęła na moment pięści, po czym znowu się rozluźniła.

\- Tak. Chociaż to nie było pytanie.

\- W istocie. Wracając do pani domniemanych problemów, osoby cierpiące na zaburzenia o podłożu psychicznym jak i psychologicznym, bardzo często o ile nie zawsze, z nielicznymi wyjątkami, zupełnie nie zdają sobie o tym sprawy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego pani tutaj jest. Celem pani nauczycieli nie jest uznanie pani za chorej lub niepoczytalnej i w związku z tym uniemożliwienie dostępu do nauki i dalszego rozwoju, lecz pani dobro i zdrowie.  
Na podstawie jednej wizyty nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy ma pani jakiekolwiek problemy, chociaż każdy tak naprawdę je ma, większe czy mniejsze, jednak może być pani pewna, że jeśli je znajdę, to spróbuję pani pomóc. Nie zrobię tego sam, ponieważ po prostu nie mogę. Jedyną osobą, która może w pani pomóc, jest pani sama. – mówiąc to, nie zrobił czegoś, co zrobiłby w obecności większości pacjentów. Nie miał zamiaru dotknąć lekko jej dłoni czy kolana, nie w jej przypadku. Zamiast tego wysilił się na wykrzesanie ciepła ze swoich oczu, uczynił swoją postawę bardziej otwartą, starając zdobyć jej zaufanie, chociaż wiedział, że to na razie niemożliwe. Chciał, by po prostu mu teraz uwierzyła.

\- Nie wierzę panu. Każdy tak mówi. – spojrzała mu twardo w oczy. Jej postawa stała się bardziej dumna i wyniosła. – Chociaż nie mogę się z panem w pewnych kwestiach nie zgodzić. –sięgnęła po filiżankę i dopiła resztki herbaty. – Jaką należność mam zapłacić? Przepraszam, ale nie mogę tu zostać.

Hannibal wiedział, że nie pozwala jej na to duma, dlatego nie zaprotestował.  
Zamiast tego wstał, po czym zaczął iść w kierunku jej płaszcza.  
– Proszę potraktować to jako zwykłą rozmowę, nie wezmę niczego.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję. – dziękowała zarówno za podanie płaszcza, jak i jego propozycję. Kiedy podawał go, przez przypadek dotknął jej dłoni. Cofnęła się natychmiast, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. To zdumiewające, pomyślał. Nawet tak mały dotyk…

\- Do widzenia. – zwołała na progu i praktycznie wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Hannibal usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Oparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach. Wiedział, że sesje z tą dziewczyną nie będą należały do najprzyjemniejszych, jednak coś mówiło mu, że bez względu na wszystko musi jej pomóc. Nawet gdy wyszła, ten irytujący zapach wciąż panoszył się w całym pokoju, a trzeba dodać, że jego gabinet był ogromny. To było przerażenie, pomieszane z krwią i czymś jeszcze. Czymś, co tak bardzo zirytowało go na początku. Dziwił się w duchu, że dziewczyna była zdolna przyjść do niego po czymś takim.

Trzecim zapachem było męskie nasienie, pomieszane z dużą dozą brutalności.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose schodziła po kamiennych stopniach, ślizgając się na ich zdradzieckiej powierzchni. Parę razy była bliska upadku. Ciężko jest wiedzieć dokąd się idzie, kiedy oczy wypełnione są łzami, a w głowie szumi ten sam wiatr, który szarpie masywnymi koronami wiekowych drzew. Dziewczyna trzęsła się z zimna, ale przeszła obok czekającego na nią samochodu, nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojonego Reya. Drżała nie tylko z powodu temperatury. Próbowała uciec jak najdalej od gabinetu doktora Lectera, gdyż cały czas czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Miała wrażenie, że gdy tylko ten mężczyzna na nią spojrzał, od razu poznał wszystkie jej sekrety, które tak rozpaczliwie ukrywała w głębi siebie. Lecter miał w sobie coś takiego, że tylko dużym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymała się od powiedzenia mu o swoich problemach.  
A kilka by się znalazło.

Kiedy Rose straciła rodziców, zwykle nie przebywała w jakimś miejscu dłużej niż parę miesięcy. Tylko w Utah spędziła trzy lata. Żyła na utrzymaniu wuja, który zbyt często podróżował, by mogła na dłużej zagrzać gdzieś miejsce. Benedict Hamilton należał do koncernowych magnatów, odpowiadał za produkcję roślin i nawozów na światową skalę. Opiekował się Rose tylko dlatego, że sąd uznał go jako jej najbliższą rodzinę. Dziewczyna nie interesowała go w najmniejszym stopniu, jednak dzięki niemu mogła chodzić do najlepszych szkół i robiła to, co chciała. Dopóki nie sprawiała problemów. A pojawiły się one gdy skończyła siedemnaście lat. Zaczęło się od jedzenia, którego z niewiadomych przyczyn postanowiła odmawiać, stała się drażliwa, wybuchała z najbardziej błahych powodów.  
Z ładnej, młodej dziewczyny przeobraziła się w kłębek nerwów, który z każdym dniem tracił na wadze i duchu. Lekarze nie byli pewni przyczyny jej dolegliwości. Wykluczyli anoreksję, stawiając na postępującą depresję. Przez wiele osób Rose została skreślona. Ratunkiem stał się dla niej teatr i opera. Spędzała w tych miejscach całe dnie, oglądanie sztuk stało się balsamem na jej rany.  
Ze słonecznego południa przenieśli się do Baltimore. I tak kolejni lekarze skierowali ją do kolejnego specjalisty. Los chciał, by trafiła na doktora Hannibala Lectera.

Otrząsając się z myśli, dziewczyna z nagłym niepokojem zauważyła, że nie poznaje okolicy w której się znalazła. Okna sklepowe zasłonięte były ciężkimi zasłonami, co czwarta, czasem co piąta latarnia oświetlała ulicę. Tymczasowa posiadłość wuja znajdowała się w dość dużej odległości od centrum Baltimore, a Rose uświadomiła sobie, że zgubiła się w obcym mieście. Nie chciała ryzykować wezwania taksówki. Wiedziała, że Rey dostał pilne wezwanie od wuja. Próbowała znaleźć drogę, którą przyszła, ale każda ulica wyglądała tak samo. Dziewczyna zaczęła wpadać w panikę. Krążyła po coraz bardziej podejrzanych okolicach.  
W końcu przystanęła na skraju dużego parku, teraz tak ciemnego, że nie widziała jego końca. Oddech miała ciężki, nogi i płuca nieprzywykłe do długich marszy postanowiły wspólnie odmówić posłuszeństwa. Rose zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy zaryzykować przejście przez park, czy może spróbować go okrążyć, gdy ich usłyszała. Kilku mężczyzn, wyraźnie spitych i rozdrażnionych zmierzało w jej kierunku, odcinając drogę jakiejkolwiek ucieczki. Nie mając innego wyjścia, musiała wejść pomiędzy ciemne drzewa.  
W duchu podziękowała pogodzie za zesłanie śniegu i jednocześnie ją przeklęła. Biały puch całkowicie tłumił jej kroki, ale również utrwalał ślady. Równie dobrze mogła trzymać wielki transparent z napisem „JESTEM TUTAJ!"

Park był ogromny.

Dziesiątki ścieżek przecinających się w dziwnej symetrii, której nie rozumiała. Dziewczyna słyszała ich głosy, kiedy przedzierała się przez zarośla. Pierwotny instynkt,  
który pamięta czas, kiedy to człowiek był ofiarą, zawładnął jej umysłem. Straciła poczucie czasu i miejsca, biegła ile sił w nogach a w uszach szumiała jej tylko krew i własny urywany oddech. Zatrzymała się dopiero wtedy, gdy nie słyszała niczego poza zwykłymi dźwiękami nocnego lasu. Nie było żadnej pogoni. Mężczyźni nawet jej nie zauważyli. Umysł Rose przystosowany był do ucieczki, więc uznał to za najlepszą opcję i tym razem. W żyłach dziewczyny jeszcze płynęła adrenalina, jednak emocje zaczęły powoli opadać. Nagle poczuła, że jest jej przeraźliwie zimno. Drżąc na całym ciele zaczęła przedzierać się tam, gdzie według niej najprawdopodobniej znajdywało się wyjście. Dookoła było tak ciemno, że nie widziała swojej dłoni, gdy wyciągała ją przed siebie. Panowała martwa cisza. Znowu zaczął padać śnieg. Duże, ciężkie płatki spadały wokół drzew.  
Rose zawsze zastanawiała się nad naturą zimy i śniegu. Dla niej zima uosabiała samą śmierć. Była bezdźwięczna, lodowata i bezlitosna. Wysysała życie z wszystkiego w co się wczepiła. Dziewczyna brnęła przez zaspy, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Teraz każdy krok opłacała niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem.  
Widziała światła ulicy, jednak były one tak daleko…

Tak daleko…

Gardło paliło ją żywym ogniem. Drzewa dwoiły się i troiły, przybierając najdziwniejsze formy. Latarnie były coraz bliżej, widziała samochód, który z trudem przedzierał się przez zamieć. Zatrzymał się na skraju parku. Ktoś z niego wyszedł i wszedł pomiędzy drzewa.  
Z jej gardła wydarł się przeciągły jęk i zaraz potem zdradziła ją noga, która poślizgnęła się na lodzie i wygięła pod dziwnym kątem. Rose zamiast miękko upaść na śnieg, ciężko stoczyła się ze zbocza, którego nie zdołała w porę dostrzec. Nim zdołała zaczerpnąć powietrza, uderzyła plecami w zamarzniętą powierzchnię małej sadzawki. Siła z jaką jej plecy spotkały się z lodem, zassała cały oddech.  
Dziewczyna zdążyła tylko zobaczyć nad swoją głową gwiazdy, nim lód pękł z trzaskiem pod ciężarem jej ciała. Zamiast lodowatego mroku czekał tam na nią gorejący ogień, który pochłaniał każdą najmniejszą cząsteczkę jej ciała. Młóciła rękami i nogami, próbując się unieść, ale kawałek tafli uderzył ją w czoło, rozcinając je głęboko. Zamroczyło to umysł Rose, ale brak powietrza rozsadzający jej płuca okazał się silniejszym bodźcem. Mimo ubrania, które zdawało się teraz być zrobione z ołowiu, udało jej się wymacać krawędź lodu i ciągnąc z całej siły wynurzyła się z wody. Tafla przecięła jej dłoń głęboko, odsłaniając połyskujące w świetle zamglonego księżyca ścięgna, które wyglądały jakby zrobione były z masy perłowej. Dzięki niskiej temperaturze dziewczyna nie czuła niczego, działała ona jak środek znieczulający. Wyczołgała się z wody, kaszląc przy tym potwornie.  
Jej ręka pozostawiła na śniegu czarne, parujące smugi. Przetoczyła się na plecy, wystawiając twarz na oślepiające światło księżyca. Tym razem nie zobaczyła gwiazd, tylko to światło, które tak bardzo kłuło jej oczy… Okazało się latarką. Rose widziała swoją matkę, owionął ją jej ciepły oddech, odpływała…

\- Nie zasypiaj, dziewczyno! Otwórz oczy! Nie możesz zasnąć!

Nie… Mama na nią nie krzyczała… Tylko wtedy, gdy mała Rose wchodziła bez pukania do jej pokoju. Nieznośna, niemądra dziewczynka! Ale to nie była mama… To był mężczyzna. Duży, dorosły.

\- Nie, wuju, będę grzeczna… Nie chcę iść z tobą do pokoju, tam jest ciemno i boli…

\- Cholera, Rose! Spójrz na mnie!

I spojrzała. Przez mgłę zobaczyła oczy, które wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie. To nie były oczy wuja. Poczuła, że unosi się w powietrzu. Jej głowa zaciążyła do tyłu, jakby ważyła tonę, by zaraz oprzeć się o coś. Na policzku poczuła oddech, który był potwornie gorący i parzył jej skutą lodem skórę. Ponownie zaczęła tracić przytomność. Nie myślała normalnie, jej umysł rejestrował tylko małą część świata, reszta do niej nie docierała. Kiedy znalazła się na ulicy, światło płynące od nielicznych latarni ponownie ją oślepiło, dzięki czemu lekko oprzytomniała. Naraz dziewczyna zorientowała się, że jest przez kogoś niesiona. Rytm kroków odbijał się w jej czaszce jak kamień w pustej puszce, pulsując przy tym niemiłosiernie.  
Ciepło… Ocknęła się w samochodzie. Spiker w radio bełkotał coś o wysokim procencie bezrobocia, a Rose chciało się śmiać do rozpuku. Cały czas ogarniało ją wszechobecne ciepło, które spowijało ją niczym puchowa pierzyna. Kolejny raz odzyskała świadomość na schodach, znów przez kogoś niesiona. Znalazła się w dziwnie znajomym pomieszczeniu, co wzbudziło w niej lekki niepokój. Nagle coś dotknęło jej ucha.

\- Rose, bardzo mi przykro, ale żeby ci pomóc, będę musiał częściowo cię rozebrać. Musisz to zrozumieć.

Delikatne dłonie zdjęły z niej szal i płaszcz, które pokrywała lodowa warstwa. Dziewczyna skupiła rozbiegany wzrok na twarzy mężczyzny. W jej głowie pobrzmiewało nazwisko, teraz dziwnie nieznaczne.

\- Jesteś zupełnie wychłodzona, jak... …całe szczęście, że jednak za tobą pojechałem.

Została w samej bieliźnie.

\- Teraz może zapiec, musisz to znieść.

Ponownie będąc w powietrzu, myślała o ptakach.

\- Uważaj…

Słodkie ciepło zamieniło się w morze ognia. Jej otępiony umysł został pobudzony tak, jak narowisty koń reaguje na silną łydkę przyozdobioną ostrogą. Rose przebudziła się momentalnie. Znowu była w wodzie, teraz gorącej jak lawa. Podpierała się o krawędź ogromnej wanny wypełnionej płynnym ogniem. Zawyła z bólu i spróbowała wstać, ale czyjeś ręce przytrzymały ją w miejscu. Nieznany, wysoki dźwięk, który odbijał się od ścian okazał się jej krzykiem.

\- Rose, zaufaj mi, ta woda ledwo jest ciepła. Dla ciebie na pewno jest jak wrzątek, twoja skóra jest zimna jak lód… Straciłaś mnóstwo ciepła. Zdaje się, że również nieco krwi.

Znowu ręka, tym razem z czymś miękkim. Zdążyła tylko spojrzeć głęboko w oczy Hannibala Lectera. Osunęła się do wody i jej umysłem zawładnęła ciemność.


End file.
